Combat
Needs level verification Mostly by: --DemonicVision and --Dahalonut this artical deals with Summoner combat. someone needs to seperate this artical and Hunter combat--Dahalonut 10:03, 4 October 2008 (UTC) As of November 21, 2008, the entire skill tree (combat) for Vicious Summoner has been modified by Acclaim. Two new skills have been added, and the old skill, Spirit Dagger, has been modified. --DemonicVision 3:04, 23 November 2008. I will be updating this whole page shortly. So far, I have updated the Twin Blade skills to there current description. All that remains is correcting the level requirements and the order they are in on the skill tree. Twinblade Twinblade Summoners, also known as Sword Summoners, are fast and furious. They have the fastest attack rate in the game, but also the weakest. The play style of the sword Summoner is to attack quickly and not let the opponent to get a hit in edgewise. Lower level sword Summoners are the most capable PVPers, as their fast attacks stun the enemies and prevent them from attacking back. Later on, sword Summoners are concidered weak compared to other classes, as they no longer knock-back other classes and their weak attacks don't compare to the stronger attacks of other classes. Many Sword sumoners switch to Staff or Hybrid at higher levels. Twin Mastery Required level: 7 Increses the Summoners' physical attack (MUST be learned before any other sword skills EXCEPT Cross Hack, which comes with the charecter). Blade Spin Required Level: 7 A slightly more advanced skill that hits 4 times. Spirit Dagger-New(updated) 2008- Required level: 12 Skill level 1-3: Summons and throws a single spinning blade (AOE) that hits once. Skill level 5-9: Summons and throws 2-4 blades (AOE) that hits the opponet once for each sword thrown. Skill level 10(required level 92): A Vertical floating circle of blades appear over the summoner's head, the summoner then throws four singles blades as before, then does a back flip and shoots the final blade making this attack a 5 hit AOE. Devil Swing Required Level: 32 An advanced skill that attacks a single opponent 7 times extremly quickly. Blade Dance Required Level: 41 An AoE, this attack quickly spins the blades around the charecter, damaging any enemy nearby 5 times. Poision Sword Required Level: 54 This skill infuses the swords with poision and inflicts physical damage 3 times, deals poision damage to targeted enemy thereafter, as well as incresing the damage done by the Summoner for a short time after. Shadow Revenge-New 2008- Required Level: 72 This skill summons multiple Level 85 twin blades that spawn and produce a floating 3D purple star (similar to vicious mirror)that hits 5 times. This attack causes the summoner to jump back from the point of attack and gain a buff that raises resistance from long range attacks. Vicious Vicious Summoners, more commonly known as Staff Summoners, or Staffies, use dark magic as opposed to the white magic of the Incar Magician, calling upon the Abyss for their powers. Their strength is in the powerful and poisionus spells they cast. The playing syle of the Staff Summoner is to keep distance and kill enemies before they get too close. Staff Summoners hit hard and high, doing as much as 15,000 damage at high levels, in addition to poision damage. The downside is that they have lower defence than a Sword Summoner, and their spells take a short while to cast (although nowhere as long as an Incar Magician). Vicious Mastery Required level: 7 Increses the Summoners' magic attack power and poision resistance (MUST be learned before any other skills.) Evolt Shot Required Level: 7 This basic skill shoots a poision bolt out of the Summoner, damaging and possibly poisioning opponents. Vicious Thorns Required Level: 12 This single attack summons three thorns from the Abyss, slowing and damaging the opponent and possibly poisioning them. Venom Light Required Level: 36 An AOE that forms poision spheres and hits twice in one attack. Increse Poision Required Level: 42 Skill level 1-3: Summons one totem that explodes after a couple seconds, attacking once and poisioning any enemies nearby. Skill level 5-9: Summons 3 totem that explode after a couple seconds, attacking 2-3 times and poisioning any enemies nearby Skill level 10: Summons 3 totem that surround the enemy and explode after a couple seconds, damaging any enemies nearby. Summon Ghost Required Level: 42 A ranged AoE attack that summons spirits from the Abyss, damaging opponents 5 times. Infected Earth Required Level: 74 This AOE, in a single attack, poisions a certian amount of the ground, causing damage to opponents in the area. Also poisions all opponents hit by it. Hybrid Hybrid is a combination of Staff and Sword skills, many focusing on sword more than staff. The advantages of this build are that you get the strong, ranged attacks of staff, and the quick, melee attacks of sword. Many just learn the staff skills and leave them at level 1 while maxing (or keeping maxed) the sword skills. The disadvantage is that although sword is at full strength (depending on user's build choice), staff skills only do a minimum of their possible damage, but still have the abnormal effects (namely poisioning).